Callie comes to Baltimore
by BaltimoreBabe4Cal
Summary: Arizona takes Sofia to her childhood Home in Baltimore to visit The Robbins and Uncle Tim for a few weeks over the summer before Callie is able to join them.
1. Chapter 1

Thank You Thank You Thank You to my Beta!

Chapter 1

It was a hot summer night in Baltimore that Barbara, The Colonel, Tim, Arizona, and Sofia were all sitting around the dinner table eating The Colonel's famous ribs and Barbara's mashed potatoes, coleslaw, and biscuits.

"So when should we be expecting Callie to arrive?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon. I could text her and ask her if she reaches for her phone. The Colonel clears his throat.

Arizona looks at him, "D dad."

"Daniel."

"Everyone just eat, no phones at the table she knows that Barb. Arizona glares at him

"May I be excused Colonel?" Daniel just nods.

"I just don't want to run out of food before Callie gets here."

"There's plenty Barbara, you can make her a plate if that makes you feel better."

"I can do it Mom, she gets up to get a plate and loads it with food putting some plastic wrap over it.

"So Sofia are you excited to see your Mommy?"

Sofia just nods, Yes Ma am, may I please have some more mashed potatoes please?"

"You may certainly be able to love, you love mashed potatoes huh?"

"Yes Ma am, Momma and Mama make them for me when I'm sick."

Barbara goes to reach for the mashed potatoes.

"No, I got it Mom," Tim piles a pile of mashed potatoes on Sofia's plate.

Sofia chuckles, "Thank you Uncle Tim."

"You have a big appetite Sofia."

"The appetite of her Mama!"

Daniel just looks at him.

"What, I've seen Arizona eat, Callie is a fabulous cook!" Sofia just giggles at him softly.

"So what did you two do today?" Daniel asks them.

"We went for a run in the park and had a push up contest and she beat me!" Tim tells him.

"You did?!" Daniel asks her.

Sofia giggles, "yes Sir!"

Daniel smiles, "Well it sounds like you two had a fun today, did you have fun beating your uncle Sofia?"

Sofia laughs. "Yeah!"

Arizona comes back to the table, "hey what are we laughing about?"

"Oh Sofia just beat me in a push up contest today."

"Did you get a hold of Callie honey, where is she?"

"No I got her voicemail but she's probably on her way. I don't like her picking up her phone when she's driving it's dangerous as we have learned before."

"Mama is Mommy on her way?"

Arizona smiles, she'll be here soon, baby. So I heard you beat Uncle Tim in a push up contest today.

"I kicked his butt!"

Arizona gasps and laughs, "Well right here girlfriend, high five!" Sofia gives her a high five. "I can't believe she beat you wussy!"

"What this man is getting old."

"You're in your early 30's for god sake, I'm older than you, and I have more stamina than you?"

"Okay you two that's enough, who s ready for dessert?"

"Ugh I'm so full!" Sofia moans.

"Ah hey, maybe we should wait until Callie gets here she likes dessert."

"Okay why don't you kids go hangout outside and I will get dessert ready while we wait on Callie."

"Okay," Arizona says.

"Okay," Barbara says. Arizona, Tim, and Sofia all go outside to the backyard to hangout until Callie gets there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Callie gets to the house, she goes inside. "Hello?" she calls in a sing song voice.

"In here, honey, come on in!" Barbara calls out.

Callie walks into the kitchen. "Hey Barb!" she says with a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

"Hi honey!" Barbara replies.

"Mmm, something smells really good in here like the Colonel's BBQ ribs!" she exclaims excitedly while stealing a biscuit and taking a bite out of it.

"Well you are right, and we saved you a plate I hope you're hungry!"

"Starving!"

"How was your flight?"

"Long, did my girls eat already?"

"They sure did!"

"Did Sofia eat well?"

"She did, she even had extra helpings of mashed potatoes."

Callie smiles, "speaking of my girls, where are they?"

Barbara points out the sliding glass doors, "out there."

Callie smiles and looks through the sliding glass doors and sees them playing Frisbee with Tim.

"Why don't I heat up your dinner and then you can go outside and eat it on the porch and watch your girls."

Callie smiles "Sounds great!"

Barbara puts Callie s dinner in the microwave.

"So how has Sofia been and be honest?"

"She's been really great honey, she's always an angel and is never a trouble maker and she respects Arizona, Tim, and Daniel every time they ask her to do something and there's never a no."

Callie smiles, "good, that's good. And Arizona?"

"She's good she's really missing you though."

Good, God I've missed both my girls too!"

Barbara smiles, "I bet you did honey." She hands her her plate of food and Callie takes it out back to the table on the porch and watches her girls.

Nobody notices Callie at first then Sofia looks up and gasps. "Mommy!" she screams happily and runs up the stairs into Callie's waiting arms.

Callie feels a rush of emotions. "My baby!" she cries happily, hugging Sofia tightly.

Arizona smiles at her throwing the Frisbee to Tim again and he catches it.

"Go see your woman!" he tells her with a huge smile on his face.

Arizona smiles widely and runs over to the deck and up the stairs into Callie's arms like Sofia.

"Hey you," Callie quickly gets out before Arizona plants her lips on Callie hard.

"Mmm, god I've missed you so much sweetie!"

"I have missed you more!" Arizona says kissing her again hugging her, laying her head on Callie's shoulder.

Callie just holds her tight.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tim, Arizona, Sofia, and Callie are all sitting out on deck watching Callie eating and talking.

"Mmm, this is so good," Callie says pointing her fork at the food.

Arizona smiles, "Well yeah, it should be, it's your favorite.

Mama Robbins brings out some lemonade. "Hey brought you kids some lemonade. Thought you might be thirsty after your Frisbee game."

"Thanks Mom."

Barbara pours them each a glass and goes back inside.

"So Sof, what have you been up too?" Callie asks her daughter.

"Kicking my butt at physical training!" Tim tells her.

"I won a push up contest!" Sofia excitedly tells her mom.

Callie laughs, "What?! You did?!

"Tim, you Timothy I don't let anyone or anything beat me down Robbins let her beat you?"

"That's what I said!" Arizona says.

Sofia rolls her eyes, "Uncle Tim can we go play Frisbee again?" she was begging him trying to get away from her moms.

Tim looks at Arizona then Callie, "sure baby lets go and leave your mommies to catch up."

Callie and Arizona give him eyes that are saying "shut up!"

Sofia and Tim go back to the yard and Arizona squeals at Callie "I'm so glad you re here!" she takes Callie's hand kissing it.

"Me too babe, me too."

Arizona gets up and walks over to her.

Callie watches her sit down on her lap. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh just kiss me," Arizona says planting her lips on Callie's and hears Callie moan against her lips and feels Callie wrap her arms around her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Callie and Arizona are kissing Callie pulls away.

"I'm hot." Callie exclaims

Arizona giggles feeling her forehead playfully "You are hot."

"No, I mean I'm hot, hot, you are making me hot, you are soo sexy hot." Callie holds her lower back

Arizona moans trying to kiss her again "You are sexy too."

Callie kisses her again and moans into her mouth "I missed you."

Arizona moans and pulls back "I missed you too, come here." she tries to kiss her again

Callie's tongue finds hers but Arizona pushes her back.

"Hey?"

"Mmm, what?"

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a cool shower to try and cool yourself off and I will make sure Sofia gets everything she needs for bed and I will meet you up there?"

Callie moans "Who says we're staying here tonight?"

Arizona looks at her with a question looks "We're not?"

Callie shakes her head.

"Oh," Arizona laughs "And just where are we staying?"

"I made plans, I think you'll like it, you should pack a bag."

"Oh, overnight, But what about Sofia?"

"She'll be fine Arizona, Tim's here and more than capable of taking care of her and plus she's not a baby anymore and can fend for herself."

Arizona smiles "Okay, I love you Callie." She kisses her again and slowly gets up from her lap

Callie spanks her and Arizona looks over her shoulder smiling and goes inside.

In the kitchen Barbara is cleaning up and sees a very happy Arizona coming in from outside.

"Hey honey, what's with the gooney look?"

"What look?" Arizona pays dumb

"The one on your face?"

Arizona tries to tone it down "There's no look!"

Barbara looks at her questioningly "Alright, what"s going on?"

"Nothing!"

"Arizona?"

"Alright, alright, Callie and I aren't staying here tonight apparently she has big plans!"

"Oh, and just where is she taking you?" Barbara asks with a big smile

"I have no idea, but hopefully some place fab where all I need is an overnight bag but honestly I only care that it has a bed."

Barbara just smirks. "Well go on, go and get your stuff packed and you don't worry about a thing."

"Oh, and can you make sure Sof is in bed by nine and no later please?"

"I will honey."

"Thanks Mom." Arizona gives her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek before running off to her bedroom to pack.

Barbara just watches her and smiles.

Outside Callie calls Sofia up onto the deck.

"What Mommy?"

"Listen baby, Mommy and I aren't staying here tonight and I don't want any trouble okay?"

"Mommy I'm not trouble!"

"I want you in bed by nine and not a second later do you hear me I will be asking your Uncle Tim."

Sofia just smirks "Nine Fifteen, please Mommy?"

"Sofia, I said I don't want any trouble!"

Sofia flashes her dimples.

Callie takes a deep breath and sighs "Fine, Nine Fifteen and not a minute later and don't you dare tell your Mama or she will have my head

Sofia just giggles "I won't Mommy thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gives her a big hug and kiss and runs back down into the yard to play with Tim again.

Callie smiles at them watching Tim having a very fatherly/big brother role Moment in Sofia's life wishing Sofia could have all of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Callie goes inside and Barbara is just finishing washing the dishes.

"Hey Barb do you need any help, Where's Arizona?"

"Nope I think I'm just about done, but thanks she's in her bedroom packing, so where are you taking her?"

Callie smiles "I made reservstions at the Intercontinental Hotel."

"Oh, so fancy."

"Yeah well, It's our first night back together in weeks and I wanted it to be really special."

"Sounds like you two are going to have a fabulous night to be wives again and not just mommies."

"Yeah, I hope so I want tonight to be all about her and I hope she finds it really special."

Barbara smiles "I'm sure everynight she spends with you she feels special you're her wife and so I'm sure it will be."

Callie smiles and thinks.

"So Barb how would you and The Colonel feel about another grand baby?"

Barbara gasps "Oh Sweetie, is that why you and Arizona are staying at a hotel tonight, are you guys thinking about giving me..us another grand baby?!"

Callie smiles "Well yeah, I have been thinking about it but, tonight we are only going to be talking about it but only if I..uh, we, have The Colonel's and your blessing."

Barbara smiles "You don't need you blessing to give us another grand baby honey, you two will be amazing Mommies again, just look at how well you guys are raising that little girl out there."

Callie just smiles "Yeah, I hope so." She takes a breath of relief.

"I know so." Barbara confirms

"Hey can you maybe not talk or bring up the subject around Sofia yet please, I don't want to get her hopes up yet if Arizona decides she's not ready yet."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

Arizona comes back into the kitchen with her duffle bag over her shoulder "Hey what are you guys talking about?" She smiles

"Nothing, ready to go sweetie?" Callie smiles

"Yeah, I just want to say bye to Sofia first."

Callie smiles and the back sliding door behind her opens and Sofia comes in with Tim following behind her.

"Mama can I have a popsicle Pleaseee?" Sofia asks Arizona

"You know you actually need a shower then it's time for bed little miss and then Mommy and I are going to leave." Arizona tells her

"Pleasee Mommy?" Sofia begs Callie

"Sofia what did I say about trouble and Mama said no."

Callie looks at Arizona

Arizona just sighs looks at her wife "Fine Sofia, you can have a popsicle as long as you get in the shower right afterwards and brush your teeth before bed." Arizona tells her and looks at Tim

"I'll make sure she does I promise." He promises her

Arizona looks at Sofia.

"Thank you thank you thank you Mommies I love you two!"

"We love you too."

Sofia goes to get a popsicle and Callie gets up "Okay ready?" Callie asks her

"Yeah, okay baby Mama and I are going to leave now so come give us some loving." Arizona tells her

Sofia shares hugs and kisses with her Mom's and they say goodnight to her,Barbara and Tim and leave the house. 


End file.
